Player Class - Scum
Scum is a player class. Scum Profile As has always been the case, the flotsam and jetsam of humanity seems to attract each other and thrives in the darkest places. The Imperium is a vast and unforgivably hard regime to subsist in, and so the unwanted and uncared for fester and even flourish in the most unlikely and inhospitable places. The underhives, deserted hab-blocks and even entire moons that are now robbed of any valuable resource, hold what the enforcers collectively call scum. They are mankind's detritus, who have no place in Imperial society-even the Ecclesiarchy seems to have given up on them, although some missionaries persist in trying to have save their souls, even if their intercession is not requested! Scum is a catch-all term that covers everything from thieves, Imperial Guard deserters, escaped penal convicts, confidence tricksters, fallen nobles, gangers, murderers,hab-rats and all manner of criminals and unsavoury characters. Despite the collective term, there are many who have skills Inquisitors find useful in their line of work. When an Inquisitor needs someone with low moral values, who will fire upon innocents when ordered or shoot someone in the back without a second thought, it is going to be the Acolyte who has spent his life on the fringes of the Imperial society. As well as moral ambiguity, Scum often have more practical skills that come in use during an investigation. Breaking into property unnoticed, finding black market goods, a mark that needs charming or a suspect that needs intimidating are all talents that make the Acolytes' lives easier An Inquisitor does not pick just any felon he happens to stumble across to become his agent and to serve as an Acolyte; the Scum must be trustworthy-to an extent-and their talents need to be considerable. He needs to be more than just a common ganger. Agents such as this can range from the nimble, double-jointed cat burglar, the fast-talking charmer who can play the long con, the card shark that never loses or the fence with contacts across the breadth of the sub-sector. Having lived and survived in such tough conditions mean that it will frequently be the Scum that is the source of some acrimony and he does not always get on with other Acolytes in the cell. His moral values and reasons for participating may be entirely different from the others and so make him a source of contention. Reasons why such a character may join the employ of an Inquisitor in the first place are manifold: some do it for the sheer thrill, some as sentence for some past crime, some are being paid, whilst others have the skills an Inquisitor needs and so are ordered or threatened to participate. For an Inquisitor it matters little what the motive is, as long as they fulfil their part in the mission. The Inquisitor can, and will, use all tools necessary to carry out their duties, they do not care if it involves using the highest-born noble or the most inhuman villain-it is the end goal that is important, not the method in achieving it. Scum "Yeah Crime pays, why do you think I do it?" - "Verbal" Boze, Fenksworld Hive Ganger Scum are criminals, outcasts, conmen, gangers, thieves and desperadors of the Imperium. They are the flotsam and setsam of society. For all their dubious origins they do have numerous that are highly useful for secretive, quasi-legal tasks. From picking locks to street stabbings, forgery and fencing illegal goods, Scum have what it takes to get dodgy things done. Whilst neither strong or particularly tough, Scum are good at social skills being rather agile. Perfect for getting in and out of trouble. Starting Skills: '''Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int), Blather (Fel), Charm (Fel) or Dodge (Ag), Deceive (Fel), Awareness (Per), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int) '''Starting Talents: Ambidexterous or Unremarkable, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (SP), Basic Weapons Training (SP). Starting Gear: Autogun and 1 mag or Shotgun and 12 Shells, , Autopistol and 1 mag, 1 Brass Knuckles or club, Knife, Quilted Vest or Beast Furs, Street Ware or Rags, or Dirty Coveralls (Poor Quality Clothing) Starting Rank: Dreg Scum Ranks Scum Background packages The Beast Slaver Cold Guild Courier The Brotherhood of Thollos Cold Traders Category:Dark Heresy Classes